


This Mask

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of angst, And Of Course - Freeform, Comfort and Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: She would always let him in.





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the length! Hope you enjoy! Read bottom notes too, please. Thank you!

It started two weeks ago, and a month after defeating Hawk Moth.

The craziness that is.

She was sitting on a rooftop with Chat Noir looking out to the city, admiring it. They had been quiet, pondering their own thoughts when Chat interrupted the silence.

“I’m going to tell everyone,” he said, sounding slightly nervous. Ladybug turned to him, confusion written all over her face. “What,” she had asked. He turned to her, and there was a small smile on his face.

“I’m going to tell Paris,” he began, sounding more confident by the second,” who I really am. I’m going to tell them my secret identity.” 

Ladybug snapped her head to him, jaw dropping in shock. It took her a second to gather her thoughts enough to reply, but still, all that came out was a bewildered, “W-what?” He smiled. “I think this will be good. We don’t need our secret identities anymore. Everyone would find out eventually. Or at least. I’d like to think they would. I can’t imagine keeping this secret for my whole life. I want them to know. While I love being Chat Noir, and it has freed me, and changed me in plenty of ways, it has also been hard. I don’t want that anymore,” he said.

His partner was speechless. Chat shrugged. “What do you think,” he asked.

Finally Ladybug spoke. “If that’s what you want then…,” but she couldn’t find the words. What could she say? _I wish I was as brave as you? I wish I wasn’t so scared of disappointing Paris, of disappointing you that I had it in me to reveal myself as Marinette?_ She couldn’t say those things, couldn’t admit it. So she said nothing instead. 

Chat nodded. “It is what I want to do,” he said. Then he hesitated.

“What,” she asked, tilting her head at him. He turned to her. “I hope…I hope we can still be friends,” he said softly, looking at the ground. Ladybug smiled softly, putting her hand over his. 

“Of course, _mon chaton._ We will _always_ be friends,” she said. He looked up at her, eyes shining with joy. “Thank you, my lady. For your friendship,” he said softly.

Then his expression changed. “Actually…there’s something else,” he said slowly, twiddling his thumbs. He was oddly nervous, and this, in turn, made Ladybug nervous as well. But she sat still, and waited. He was quiet for a few more seconds before finishing. 

“I was wondering…if maybe…if you wanted to….do you want to reveal yourself with me?”

For the second time that day, her head snapped to him. “What,” she breathed. He turned to her fully. “I want you to be with me when I reveal myself, and…and I want to know your identity. I want to do this together. As a team. Our last thing together.”

Chat’s words were sweet, and while they made Ladybug’s heart beat faster, her hands tremble, and her love for him grow deeper, her feelings weren't in control of her heart. No, it appeared her fears were. “No,” she blurted, her words sounding angrier than she wanted to, harsher than she had meant them to. 

Her partner sat straight, hurt filling his features. “No,” he repeated softly, and it came off sounding like a question. His tone broke her heart.

Ladybug opened and closer her mouth, so she looked like a fish, but nothing came out. She shook her head. 

“Well why not,” Chat asked, sounding more angry than hurt now.

She stood up. “I…I can’t, Chat. I can’t do that.” She tugged on her pigtails, wishing she could be more brave, wishing she was just Ladybug, all Ladybug. But her heroine alter ego wasn’t _her._ Marinette was more. More scared, more practical, more _human._ And fear was something that kept humans back, something they dealt with all too often. 

“Why,” Chat repeated, raising his voice. Ladybug shook her head.

“I just can’t, Chat. I won’t.”

“You’re being unreasonable.”

Ladybug shook her head. “No, I’m being realistic. What if there’s more danger? What if someone hurts you because they now know your identity,” she asked, all the while knowing she was just throwing out excuses, lies, reasons to avoid the truth. 

“We can still fight, we still have each other. Nothing bad can happen if we still have each other,” he said taking a step forward. Ladybug stepped back.

And immediately regretted it as Chat’s featured filled with hurt once more.

“My lady,” he whispered. She shook her head. 

“You don’t understand,” she whispered back. He smiled, but it was a sad smile. 

“Then tell me,” he said. She took a step back. “I’m sorry,” was her reply. 

He nodded. Then he turned and began walking away. “They’ll be interviewing me at the park at 6 p.m. If you change your mind…,” he turned to her one last time. “You’ll know where to find me.”

Then he was gone, leaving Ladybug to her doubts.

 

Marinette sat in her room the next day, debating the pros and cons of going and revealing her identity with Chat. There was only one con, but it seemed to outweigh the pros. _Everyone might be disappointed._ She was pondering this when her phone began ringing.

“Hello?” 

Alya answered. “Have you heard the news,” she asked in excitement. Marinette shook her head, before remembering that Alya couldn’t see her. 

“What news?”

“Chat Noir is revealing something important today. I’m going to go and try to get it on video. Isn’t that exciting?”

Marinette said nothing. Alya, picking up on this, asked what was wrong.

The bluenette hesitated for a second before making a decision. 

“Alya there’s something I have to tell you.”

 

She couldn’t say it over the phone. This was her biggest secret after all. 

At first Marinette had told Alya it could wait until after the interview. Truth be told, Marinette wanted to wait until after the interview, so she could watch it on her own. She wanted this for herself, wanted to find out who the boy behind the mask was on her own, but Alya had insisted.

“My best friend needs me,” she had said. And the bluenette hadn’t had the heart to say otherwise. Besides, maybe it would be good to have someone with her when she found out. 

Someone knocked on her door. “It’s open,” she called, and Alya came in. 

“Okay. Now spill,” she said, plopping down on the chaise next to Marinette.

Her friend smiled slowly. “Alya, there’s something that I’ve never told anyone. It’s a secret that I’ve kept for three years. And after defeating Hawk Moth two weeks ago, ending the threat-“

Alya stopped her. “After Hawk Moth was defeated,” she corrected in a matter-of-fact tone.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “What,” she asked. 

“You said ‘After Hawk Moth was defeated,’ as if you defeated him,” Alya replied. 

Her friend smirked. “Tikki you can come out now.”

 

Silence.

After the first few .“ _You’re Ladybug. You’ve been Ladybug. This whole time?_ ”, Alya had said nothing.

After a few more minutes, Marinette decided she couldn’t take it anymore. “Well,” she blurted. Then in a calmer, smaller voice, “Are you dissapointed?” 

Alya turned to her quickly. “Girl, _no_ ,” she said, throwing an arm around her friend. “If anything, I’m surprised I didn’t figure it out sooner. It makes sense. You’re both brave, and kind, and confident. It’s a surprise…but because I didn’t realize it before.”

Marinette let out the breath she had been holding. “Really,” she asked, a small smile on her face.

Alya shook her head. “Of course! You’re my best friend. I would never be disappointed.”

And maybe her fears weren’t completely erased, but to say she didn't feel better…Marinette knew that she could do this.

“Wait,” the red head said. “Does that mean you know what Chat Noir’s secret announcement is going to be?” Then she gasped. “Do you know who he is under that mask? You do, don’t you?”

The bluenette shook her head. “No. He’s actually revealing it in that announcement. But he doesn’t know who I am, and I don’t know who he is. He wanted me to reveal myself with him, but I just...I couldn't,” she said. Alya jumped up and ran to her computer, powering it on, and typing quickly. 

“What are you doing,” Marinette asked slowly walking over to her. Her best friend said over her shoulder, “We are going to watch this interview.” Marinette scooted Alya over, and shared the seat with her. 

She was excited, to know who her partner was. Maybe she could find him and talk to him and tell him…what would she tell him? She sighed. This was more complicated than she had thought it would be. Unless she already knew him. During nights that Marinette couldn’t sleep, she often entertained these thoughts. He could be anyone. And if she already knew him…it would be so easy. They could fall into a friendship they already had, and maybe, one day, a relationship. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t still love Adrien. Her heart was just torn now, between the two. She had no idea what to do.

“It’s starting,” Alya exclaimed, her voice pulling Marinette out of her thoughts. She sat up straight watching the camera intently. A women with a tight bun, and black suit held a microphone up to Chat Noir who looked….distracted. Like he was waiting for someone. Waiting for _her._ Marinette slumped down, feeling pain for her partner. Maybe he wouldn’t be disappointed by her identity, but he would be disappointed by this. Alya put an arm around her friend, as if sensing this. 

The lady in the video cleared her throat. “So, Chat Noir. What was this big announcement you had to tell us? And where is your partner,” she asked. Chat turned to her, a hurt expression on his face. Marinette felt her heart dropped as he whispered, “I don't know.”

The reporter changed the subject quickly. “So what's the announcement?”

Alya shook her head. “No strategy. She won't get a good interview like that. I could interview him better than this.” The bluentte had to crack a smile at that, but before she could reply, Chat was answering. 

“My big announcement…right. Well I wanted to say a few things. First, I wanted to say that it’s been an honor defending and protecting this city. Being Chat Noir has been amazing. 

“I also wanted to say that defeating Hawk Moth took a lot of hard work, and that there won’t be anymore evildoing. The city is safe now. Of course. I will still protect it, but the threats won’t be the same. 

“Lastly I wanted to say that working with Ladybug was one of the most amazing things that ever happened to me. I met my best friend, and the most amazing girl ever. She’s strong, brave, beautiful, and kind. This is all her. I couldn’t have done any of this…anything without her.”

Marinette felt her breath stop, and her heart pound against her chest. Alya grinned, squeezing her friend.

“Now…my announcment. I wanted to…I wanted to reveal my identity.”

The interviewer’s jaw dropped and she looked at the camera  in shock before back to him, looking at him intensely as if she didn’t want to miss a moment. 

Chat Noir stood up.. “You might recognize me,” he said with a sly grin.

Then, “Claw’s out.” 

And nothing, _nothing_ , in the world could have prepared Marinette for what happened next.

Chat Noir detransformed.

And Adrien Agreste was left standing there. 

 

Marinette didn’t sleep at all that night. Alya had tried talking to her afterwards, but she had said she needed time to think. And she did think. All night. Tikki had given her words of comfort and wisdom, and they had helped…but Marinette was still shocked. How had she not known? She was in love with both boys-with the one boy-and she could now see the similarities. She could know see it. It made sense. And she felt stupid for not haven realized it sooner. 

When the alarm clock went off, the girl rolled over with a groan, hitting it and shutting it off. Then she lay there. 

Tikki shook her gently. “You have to go to school, Marinette,” the swami said softly. 

Marinette had nodded, then gotten up. “You’re right, Tikki. He might need support,” she said, sounding determined. 

She had gotten ready in record time, and made it to school early. When she got there there was a swarm of reporters as well as fans surrounding the school, while several officers held them back. “This is a school. You can’t be doing this,” the one in charge, Sabrina’s dad had said. But the swarm didn’t budge.

Marinette forced her way in, only to be met by a disappointed class, and a worried looking Alya and Nino. “What’s wrong,” she asked, ready for the worst.

“Adrien isn’t coming to school today,” Alya replied.

“Oh,” Marinette said. Not too bad. Actually, not bad at all. He probably wanted the attention to die down a little before-

“His dad made him stay home so they could talk,” Nino finished.

“Oh,” Marinette said, expression falling. _That_ was bad. She should have known her partner wouldn’t stay away on his own free will. She was worried. And judging by the look her two friends shared, so were they. She had to go see him. She _would_ go see him. Tonight.

 

She didn't go. She had chickened out. But could you blame her? What if he was mad at her? What if he was disappointed? 

And of course, her biggest fear: What if if would be disappointed? 

Although actually had sleep this night, it wasn't much more than the night before. Marinette was so worried about Adrien, her partner, that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Would he be at school today? Would she see him today? 

"You won't know until you go," Tikki had interrupted as if reading her mind. The girl had nodded with a sheepish smile. Then she had changed and went downstairs for breakfast. 

"I still can't believe it," her mom was saying. "That poor boy taking on the weight of this on his own. With Ladybug, of course. But so young...too young." 

Marinette had walked out quickly, scared for what her mom would say when she found out that she was the one that was Ladybug.

 The one that was too young. 

The one who shared that weight with Chat Noir.

 

When she got to school there was an even bigger crown around the entrance than before, and Marinette knew what that meant. 

Adrien was here. 

She pushed past and ran into school stopping short outside the door to her classroom, where she was met with another crowd. Despite then being students at the school, they weren't students in the class, so the girl had pushed past them quickly and made her way inside. 

She froze when she saw Adrien surrounded by their classmates. Chloe was clinging to his arm, and Marinette gritted her teeth, finding she wanted to claw the blonde girl from _her_ partner.

 A laugh coming from next to her made her turn, and she found Alya smirking at her. “Jealous,” she asked. Marinette rolled her eyes. “No,” she retorted, despite knowing she was. Her best friend knew too, and she egged her on. “If you just told him, you wouldn’t need to be. He would drop her for you in a second,” Alya insisted. 

Marinette turned back to Adrien and found him gently trying to get away from Chloe. She held back a laugh. He wouldn’t succeed.

Alya’s words’ came to her mind. Would he push Chloe away for her? The thought thrilled her, and she imagined him taking her hand and leading her away from the crowd before crowding her against the wall. “I knew it was you, my lady. I’ve always loved you. How is it possible you look even more purrfect without the spots,” he would whisper into her ear before kissing her deeply, hands going to her waist, pushing her back, and-

“Tell him,” Alya hissed, interrupting the bluenette’s daydreams. Marinette shook her head. “No,” she hissed back.

 “You have to,” her friend replied.

“I can’t.”

“Yes. You. Can,” and with that last word, Alya pushed her best friend sending her flying into the crowd, which moved away like bowling pins, until she came to a stop in Adrien’s arms. 

She felt her face flush in embarrassment. Adrien bent slightly to meet her eyes, a soft look in his eyes. “Are you okay,” he whispered. 

Marinette couldn't help her smile, at her partner, her crush, her friend. “I always am.”

An odd look came into his eyes, and she wondered if he knew. Then he smirked, and she felt her heart pound, because that was _Chat’s_ smirk.

“You’re Chat is showing,” Marinette found herself whispering. 

Adrien looked surprised for a second, before throwing his head back in laughter, like that day in the rain, when they fought the first akuma, when she realized she had misunderstood him, when they fell in love years ago. 

When he stopped laughing and looked back down at her, they both seemed to remember he was still holding her, and a blush came over both of their faces, as they sprung apart. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Marinette took a deep breathe.

Then, “Thanks for catching me. Not that I’m surprised. You always do.”

He looked at her, _really_ looked at her. 

Marinette was shoved aside, when Chloe grasped his arm again, but they didn’t break eye contact.

The crowd of classmates quickly surrounded Adrien again, with more questions, but their eyes held each others until they couldn’t see each other anymore.

 

The next day was much like the day before, and Marinette found herself getting annoyed with the reporters. “Will they ever go away,” she had grumbled to Alya. The red head whispered back, “It’ll be like that when you reveal yourself too.”

The bluenette’s eyes went wide. Another point to her list of cons. Not like she needed it. She was never planning on revealing her identity to the world. She wasn’t sure how Adrien had managed to do it. 

These thoughts probably would've kept her busy for the whole day, had Miss. Bustier not announced a project that would be due next week. “It’ll be a video time capsule. Everyone has to make a video about their year, and we will all watch it together. And then I will be entering it in a film competition. Doesn’t that sound exciting class,” the teacher has asked. The classroom was soon a buzz of excitement. 

“Do you plan on doing yours as Superhero, Chat Noir, or Supermodel, Adrien Agreste,” Nino had asked Adrien, and the four friends laughed, as the blonde boy jokingly shoved his best friend.

Then Nino had shaken his head. “I still can't believe it.”

Adrien shrugged. “That’s what everyone says,” was his reply.

Alya nudged Marinette with her shoulder, and the girl spoke up. “I think it makes sense,” she said. Adrien turned to her, and their eyes met. “Really,” he asked.

Marinette nodded. “You both are the same, really. Brave and kind,” she said, slowly flushing. Adrien gave her a soft smile.

“Well,” Alya said. “I know what I’m doing for mine. And an interview from Chat Noir is just what I need.”

 

She was walking home from school that day, when Chat Noir landed next to her.

"Adrien," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Not to say that she wasn't pleased. The blush on her face was proof of that.

"I just," he began, then stopped. Then, "I thought this princess might need a knight like myself to walk her home." 

Marinette giggled. "Thank you, _chaton_. How kind of you. Even thought my house is about a five minute walk.”

He laughed as well. “Well you never know the dangers you may encounter in just five minutes.”

She knew that, she knew that just as well as he did, since Akuma’s could come any time. But she said nothing.

They walked in silence for a few seconds, before she spoke up.

“So how have you been? You know…since Sunday,” she asked.

Chat was quiet for a few seconds, and she wondered if she had upset him. 

“It’s been…a transition,” he admitted.

“And,” she hesitated, before continuing. “How did your father take it?”

He shook his head. “Father was…shocked. I think it helped, you know, him knowing. He said I shouldn’t have had to handle this on my own, and that he wished he had been there for me more. I said that I wasn't alone, but that I wished he had been there more as well. Our relationship has been rocky ever since my mother left, but I…I think it’ll get better.” And he sounded so hopeful, Marinette couldn’t help the small smile that slipped into her face. 

Not that she wanted to.

“That’s good.”

He met her eyes, and a shock reverted through her at the emotions she saw in them. Were they…they couldn’t be for her, could they? 

She blushed quickly and looked away. 

“I guess this is your stop,” he said, as he paused his walking. She stopped as well in shock. She hadn't even noticed that they had gotten close.

Marinette turned and gave him a shy smile. “Would you like to come in?”

He smiled back. “I would love to.”

 

He stayed for dinner. 

And then he went up to her room and stayed for a while longer.

When he had walked in-as Adrien-his parents had immediately thanked him for everything he had done, for protecting the city. A blush came over his face, and Marinette got the feeling he didn't get that much. This, obviously, made her angry.

Then they had begun fussing over him, insisting he stay for dinner. He sat next to her at the table, making pun jokes with his dad, talking about life with his mother, and every once in a while looking at Marinette in a way that made her knees weak.

Then he had helped her clean up, occasionally splashing some water on her, to which she retaliated by hitting him lightly with the dish rag. They had been laughing so hard, Marinette’s mom had sent them upstairs, so she could finish. She had a smile on her face while sending them away, though.

They had played video games for a while, but after Marinette beat him in every round, he had admitted defeat with a smile. She then began working on her newest piece while he watched with a smile. 

“I mean what I said last time I was here,” he said randomly. 

She turned giving him a quizzical look.

He had smiled. “You’re amazing.”

She had blushed furiously and turned back to her work. “Thank you,” she murmured.

Then he walked behind her, and her heart was pounding so loudly, she was sure he heard it. 

Taking a deep breathe, she turned to meet him, finding him only a few inches away.

“You’re amazing too, Adrien,” she said softly.

Adrien had swayed slightly.

“Why did you walk me home,” she asked. It had been a question on her mind ever since he appeared. She had to wonder if he would give her a real answer or another flirty answer. She wasn’t sure which one she wanted more.

“When you said…when  you said you weren’t surprised,” he began. Then he stopped, unsure.

Marinette put her hand on his arm. He looked surprised, before leaning closer. She stopped breathing. 

“It…felt good to be acknowledged like that. And I wanted…to make you feel like that too.” He looked down blushing, and she blushed as well. 

“I’m not….like you,” she blurted.

His eyes met hers.

“You’re just as amazing. And brave and kind. You are like me. Some might say even better than me,” the last part was said in almost a whisper, and she realized he wanted to know, wanted confirmation that she was who he thought she was.

“Maybe,” she admitted. “But those people are idiots.”

Adrien smiled then, a real smile, and everything about his expression made Marinette want to collapse. Or kiss him. Which she was dangerously close to doing. 

So she hugged him instead.

He stiffened in shock for a second, before hugging her back.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

She shook her head. “Thank _you._ ”

 

The rest of the week was mostly the same, except that Marinette found herself getting more and more irritated. The reporters were relentless, Chloe wouldn’t leave Adrien alone, and their classmates had never-ending questions. 

She didn’t think about how Chat hadn't walked her home again, but she blushed every time they made eye contact, and his eyes went soft.

When the weekend finally came around, she found herself glad she wouldn’t have to go to school, even if that meant not seeing her partner for two days. If she really wanted to, she knew how to find him. 

Alya came over Sunday night to help with editing, and to upload both of their videos online, where Miss. Bustier would collect them. 

When she got there, the camera was rolling. “Marinette, what has your year been like,” Alya asked when she entered her best friends room.

Marinette had giggled, before sitting on her chair. “Well, I worked on my designs, helped my parents with their bakery, and did all my school work. Maybe not the most eventful year, but,” she smiled softly. “It’s been good. And of course I’ve spent loads of time with all my friends and family!” 

Alya lowered the camera, putting a hand on her hip. “That’s all,” she asked, raising an eyebrow. She stopped the video. 

Marinette laughed. “What would you like me to say,” she asked.

Her best friend raised the camera again and pressed play. “Ladybug. Transform for the camera.”

“You won’t post this online?”

“No!”

“Tikki, Spots on!”

A pink light filled the room and Ladybug stood in her place. 

She sauntered over to the camera, kissing the lens.

“Lots of love from Ladybug,” she giggled, before detransforming. 

Alya laughed. “I wonder how much I could sell this for.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I know you wouldn’t.”

Her friend trained the camera on her again. “So tell me Ladybug, how has your year been?”

Marinette smiled. “Well,” she began. “Like I said before I worked on my designs, helped my parents with their bakery, and did all my school work.”

She paused. “Am I forgetting anything? Oh, right. I also fought crime, defeated the villain Chat Noir and I have been trying to take down for years now, and struggled with my unrequited love for Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. Who turned out to be the same person.”

She smiled. “So, you know. The usual.”

Alya and her burst out laughing at the same time.

“Why don't you just tell him,” Alya asked.

“And what would I say? Oh Adrien, by the way, I’m Ladybug. And I’ve loved you for the past two years. No biggie,” Marinette replied sarcastically.

Alya rolled her eyes. “No, seriously. Pretend this video is for him, what would you say?”

“Seriously,” her friend replied. “Then I would say,” she hesitated, but only for a second. “I would  say I’m sorry for letting you downs and not revealing my identity with you. I was scared. What if I disappointed everyone? What if I disappointed you? I lived in a constant fear of that. I know Marinette is Ladybug, and that they’re the same. I’m not insecure, just…what if I’m not good enough for other people? I love you, Adrien. I fell in love with Chat Noir too. But could you ever love me?”

There was silence for a few moments, before Marinette let out an empty laugh. “So, um, yeah,” she said softly. “That’s what I’d say.”

She looked down. “Can you turn that off,” she asked awkwardly. 

Alya immediately did so, before rushing to her best friends side. “I had no idea you felt that way,” she said. 

Marinette shrugged. “It’s just a fear.”

Alya shook her head. “ _Of course_ , you’ll be good enough. They’d be idiots not to agree with me. I’ll beat up everyone who says otherwise. I might not be Ladybug, but I can still do some serious harm,” her friend said. The bluenette laughed. 

“And there’s no doubt in my mind that Adrien would love you back,” she said softly. 

Marinette smiled. “I hope so.”

“I know so.”

“Okay, now delete that video.”

“I’m going to send it to myself, so one day I can show my grandkids as proof.”

“Alya _.”_  

“Please. Pretty please. With a cherry on top.”

“ _Fine_.”

A squeal. “Thank you!”

“But make sure you upload the right one!”

“Of course, girl! This isn't my first time doing this you know.”

Both girls laughed. Neither noticed Alya sending herself the wrong one, and uploading the wrong one.

 

When Marinette woke up the next day, it was to a call from Alya. 

“I am _so_ sorry, Marinette. It was an accident!”

“What are you talking about,” the girl had asked in confusion, as she slowly sat up and glanced around her room. 

Alya sighed. “Check your computer. Then call me back.”

 

Her parents rushed up when they heard a scream. 

“Oh, so you’ve seen it,” her father said. 

Marinette turned to them gaping, in horror. She let out another scream in confirmation. 

“Oh sweetie,” her mom said, hugging her from behind. 

Marinette put her head in her hands. “Not only is my identity out there, but so are my true feelings.”

“Maybe not that many people have seen it,” her father reassured her.

She checked the view count-and nearly fainted. Another scream.

“Wow.” 

“Dad!”

“Sorry.”

Marinette stood up. “Okay, it’s okay.”

“It is, sweetie,” her mom said taking her hand.

After a few moments, their daughter looked at them. “Why haven’t you guys said anything yet?”

Her parents glanced at each other. “We were waiting for you to finish freaking out.”

She smiled, despite everything. “Thank you.”

“Now,” her mom began. “We are so proud of you for tasking on this responsibility and protecting everyone. We are not disappointed. No one should be. You worked hard, and they should be thankful. We love you, sweetie.”

Marinette hugged her parents. “I love you guys too,” she said. 

“However,” her father continued. “We nearly had heart attacks when we realized this. You were in danger. So often. It was scary.”

The girl nodded. “But nothing bad ever happened. And it’s over now,” she reassured them.

Marinette’s mom smiled. “We’ll finish talking about this after school. Unless you don’t want to go…”

She thought of Adrien. 

She thought of Alya.

She thought of her classmates, and the reporters, and…

She was determined.

Marinette nodded. “I’m going.” 

 

She got to school and tried to walk in, but found her classmates blocking the door. When she turned reporters were blocking the way out. _Maybe this was a mistake,_ she thought. “Marinette was is true,” Juleka asked. “Of course not,” Chloe scoffed. “It was clearly edited.”

“Shut up, Chloe,” Alya chimed in, and Marinette shot her friend a grateful smile.

But it disappeared as she was bombarded by questions: “Ladybug, is it true…” “Marinette when did…” “Ladybug why didn’t you…” “Marinette how…” “Ladybug what was…”

She felt herself about to burst, when she turned and saw Adrien. The two made eye contact. Marinette took a step towards him. He took a step towards her. And reporters and classmates filled the space between them immediately, with questions for the two of them. 

Marinette wasn’t sure how much time passed before she stopped this.

“EVERYONE STOP IT!”

The crowd silenced, and everyone turned to look at her, cameras and microphones, and faces staring at her intently. 

“Is this how it’s going to be from now on?”

No one answered.

“It can't be like this. Adrien and I deserve privacy. Ladybug and Chat Noir defended this city, and protected all of you. We almost died several timed, but we didn't stop. We love this city, and everything about it, including the people in it. 

“And this is how you treat us? By asking us question after question? By giving is no space or privacy? By following us everywhere and treating us… _differently?_ Well let me tell you something. We aren't different.”

She turned and pointed at every face she could in the crowd, naming classmates, and neighbors, and friends and everyone she knew.

“I know you guys. You guys are all amazing just like Chat Noir and I. You guys are kind, and brave in your own way. This mask…it’s just a mask. It hides a person with flaws, and emotions. Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't perfect. Of course we aren’t, we’re humans. But you guys aren’t treating us like it. We have saved all of you, but we don’t want to be treated differently. Of course, you can come and talk to us and ask us questions, but please, ask them like you would a friend. 

“I don’t know about, Adrien, but I’m not a hero anymore, at least not like I used to be. I just want to be a friend. And I want privacy and respect, and I’m sure Adrien does as well. So please. That’s all I ask.”

The crowd was silent. No one moved. 

Then everyone began cheering. 

It was a start. And that was good enough for her.

 

After the crowd finally began to move, Marinette went home, deciding she was done for the day. She didn’t feel like going in through the door, however, so she transformed and climbed in through the balcony. When she was inside, she collapsed on the bed with a smile. She released her transformation.

Tikki smiled and hugged her. “You did good, Marinette!”

“Thank you, Tikki,” the girl said with a smile of her own. Then, “Do you think they’ll listen?”

Her swami was silent for a second before nodding. “I think they will.”

Marinette smiled. “I think they will too.”

 

That was an hour ago, and two weeks after Chat Noir had told her he wanted to reveal his identity. Now she lay in her bed as she texted Alya, that of course she forgave her. People were bound to find out anyways, she told her redheaded best friend. Alya responded with gratitude and  questions about what happened next.

What would happen next?

Marinette stared at her phone, thinking.

Hopefully people would listen, and treat her more or less normally. 

And what about Adrien?

She had wanted to talk to him earlier, but hand’t had a chance. Now she was wondering what would happen next. She remembered the look his his eyes when he had been walking towards her, and she doubted anything bad would happen.

She felt her heart swell. They both knew now. And he knew her feelings. 

Would he return them?

She really hoped he did.

A shadow above her interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up at the trap door leading to her roof to see Chat Noir. She got up quickly, and opened it.

A smile spread on Marinette’s face. 

“Hello, _mon chaton_.”

He smiled back, a softness in his eyes.

“Hello, my lady.”

And she let him in.

 


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has to admit, she doesn't mind this new life.  
> Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! Your comments made me want to cry, you guys are amazing! This is significantly shorter than the first, but I hope you like it. I got lots of positive feedback on the first part, so I hope this doesn't disappoint anymore. Enjoy!

They sat on her chaise together. 

Marinette turned to him with a smile. "Did you know," she began slowly. "That there's a front door?"

He grinned at her, and her heart stopped. 

"Yes, I just thought this would be more romantic."

Her cheeks warmed and she felt herself sway slightly. "W-why would you n-need to be romantic," she stammered. 

Chat's grin grew into a smirk as he leaned closer. "I heard that a beautiful purrincess is in love with a stray alley cat and doesn't think she is worthy of him. I just thought I should set her straight."

Marinette looked down at her hands. She had known he had seen the video, everyone had, but she really hadn't thought about it until then. And while his words made her heart swell, she couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Marinette," Chat asked, resting a hand over hers. 

"You saw the video," she whispered, a truth she already knew. She could feel him staring at her but she didn't turn.

"You could never disappoint me," he began, in a soft tone, barely above a whisper. "You could never disappoint anyone, and if someone, if _I_ , ever made you feel that way, then..." 

He stood up suddenly, running his hands down his face. She watched him. 

He turned back to her, and green eyes clashed with blue. There was a charge in the room, it filled their veins and made them feel more alive than anything, even an Akuma battle, could. 

For a second they were both motionless.

Then Chat was striding towards her until he kneeled before her and took her wrists in his hands. 

" _God_ , Marinette, I've been in love with you since the day I met you. You're love was never unrequited. If anything I'm the idiot who doesn't deserve you for making you think it was only Ladybug. It was _you_. You were under my skin, and driving me crazy. Whenever I saw you, or heard your laugh, or even thought of you, I wanted to-" 

He broke off suddenly, and the tension grew, changing. 

"What," Marinette whispered. "You wanted to what?"

Chat stared at her, and it took everything in her not to grab him by his bell and kiss him senseless. 

"I wanted to tell you that I am so in love with you I was sure I would die from it, from _you_. I wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you until all you remembered was my name."

Her breath hitched, and she took his face in her hands, pulling him closer. 

"Detransform, Chat," she whispered.

He complied.

Then she kissed him. 

 

Kissing Chat, kissing Adrien was everything Marinette imagined and more. He tasted like home and wishes and love. His arms wound around her, pulling her off the chaise and into his lap. She pulled his face closer, before slowly releasing it to tangle her fingers in his hair. She loved him, she loved him so much. And he loved her too. The thought made her kiss him harder. "Marinette," Adrien groaned into her mouth, and all she could think about was _him, him, him_. 

Seems like he'd succeeded in his wish. 

She was drinking him, breathing him, and she could live in this moment forever. 

She whispered his name into his mouth, both of them, and from the way his fingers tightened on her waist, she knew he liked it.

Adrien pulled away and trailed open mouth kisses down her neck, making her sigh. 

"I love you," she murmured over and over. 

When they finally pulled away, Marinette felt a jolt into her core at the sight of him. His hair was a mess, his lips swollen and red, and the look in his eyes...she could barely stop herself from diving back in.

Adrien smirked-or maybe she should say Chat smirked, because that was his devilish look.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend," he asked. 

She stared at him, breathless.

Those words coming from _his_ mouth...she found herself unable to come up with a coherent reply.

So she kissed him instead.

 

When Chat left her room, a few hours later, Marinette went downstairs to find her parents preparing dinner. 

"Need any help," she volunteered.

"No, darling," her mom replied. "It's almost ready."

So she began preparing the table instead. 

"Was that Adrien we heard earlier," her dad asked. 

Marinette hid her blush by pretending to inspect a crooked fork. 

"Um yeah. Chat came to visit."

The knowing smirks her parents shared only made her blush get worse. 

"We're...dating now," the words rushed from her mouth.

When her parents led out matching cheers, the teen groaned and hid her face in her hands, knowing her blush was at its worst.

As her mom was serving dinner, she stopped and whispered in her daughters ear: "Your shirt is buttoned wrong."

Marinette had been wrong. Her previous redness had not been at its worst. 

 

The next day, Marinette was walking to school when a giggle from behind stopped her. She turned to see two little girls, sisters, one looking to be about six, the other about thirteen. 

"Hi," she greeted with a wave. 

The younger one giggled again.

The older girl blushed as she took a step forward. "My sister and I are big fans, and we were wondering...we were wondering if we could have your autograph?" 

Marinette gave them a soft smile. "Of course!"

She took the picture handed to her and grabbed a pen of her own. 

"What are your names," she asked.

"Um...she's Celia and I'm Miya," the younger sister said shyly. 

The bluenette gave her another smile. "What pretty names," she complimented. 

This time both girls giggled. 

When Marinette was finished she handed back the picture. 

"Wow," Miya said. Celia watched over her shoulder with an awed grin of her own.

The heroine put a hand on each of their shoulders. "You don't need a mask or magical yoyo to be special or be a hero. You just need a smile and a little love. And you girls have that."

Miya surprised her with a hug.

Marinette froze for a second before returning it.

"Thank you," Celia mouthed to her.

The blunette smiled back.

A voice from behind startled them. 

"It also helps to have a pawesome partner, doesn't it purrincess?"

Marinette groaned. "Two in a row?"

Adrien grinned and gave her a quick wink before turning to the two girls already asking for his autograph as well.

When they had satisfied the two sisters, Adrien took her hand and together they began walking to school. 

"That was kind of you. What you told them," he said after a few seconds in silence.

Marinette blushed. "I used to know a girl who could've used that advice," she admitted. She met Adrien's gaze and was surprised by the admiration and love she found there.

"You're special with or without the mask," he told her. 

She smiled at him. "So are you."

They walked to school the rest of the way with their arms wrapped around each other. 

 

Marinette sat in her desk waiting.

Outside, there had been a few reporters, but hardly any, and they had given them the respect they deserved. Adrien had squeezed her hand when he noticed that.

Inside, the class had been polite and normal again, joking around with them.

And it was all amazing.

But that hadn't been what she was worried about. 

She only had to wait a few more minutes before the blonde walked in. 

Chloe looked disheveled and completely unlike herself, and Marinette’s thoughts had immediately jumped to _Akuma,_ before remembering she didn’t have to worry about that.

She then froze when Chloe made eye contact with her. The blonde girl marched up to her and-

“Thank you.”

The whole class collectively inhaled. 

Marinette stared at her in shock for a second before nodding. 

“You’re welcome.”

Then the blonde girl turned and went to her desk.

They weren’t friends, at least not yet but…maybe one day.

Marinette turned to her friends shocked gazes. “What,” she asked. 

Alya smiled and shook her head. “You are too nice, girl.”

The bluenette rolled her eyes. “Only sometimes.”

Nino raised an eyebrow at this. “What? You don't have a mean bone in your body!”

Alya and Adrien turned to him with shocked gazes. Marinette grinned. 

“Oh Nino. You haven't seen anything yet,” she said with a laugh.

The boy gave her a confused look. Then, “Maybe I don’t want to.”

Adrien patted his shoulder. “Smart move.”

The friends all laughed. 

Marinette looked around the room. This was her life now.

 She glanced at Chloe having a normal looking conversation with Sabrina and Nathaniel. 

She saw the rest of her classmates laughing and joking. 

She thought of her parents at home, waiting for her, a happy, loving family. 

She thought of Adrien’s dad, now more kind and loving. 

She thought of the reporters outside, knowing slowly they would dwindle until it was only one now and then. 

She turned to Nino, who was telling a story, hands gesturing wildly. 

She turned to Alya, who mets her eyes and winked, the red head who would be her forever friend. 

Then she met eyes with Adrien, who gave her a soft look of love and affection, one she would return, and would continue to return for the rest of their lives. 

None of this was what she had been expecting.

Then again neither was being Ladybug, and saving Paris constantly, or falling in love with a kind boy and a quick-witted cat. 

It seemed, she was learning, that life sometimes gave you things you would never have expected to have and then left you to figure our what to do with them. 

Her whole life was an adventure, and she knew that wouldn’t change. 

Not that it mattered.

Marinette smiled.

She wouldn’t change a thing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is it for their story, and it has been amazing! I absolutely loved writing this, thank you all for encouraging me, I couldn't have done it without you. Leave comments on what I could improve and your thoughts, please. Thank you guys for reading this!


	3. Adrien's POV watching the video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's point of view as he watches ~the~ video.  
> AKA the extra thing no one asked for but I wanted to write anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it was done, but I was wrong.  
> I honestly love this fic very much, even more than my other one "Gotcha," which is my precious child.  
> Writing this has been on my mind ever since I finished, but I never got around to writing it.  
> Fast forward to when I have time and inspiration.  
> I hope this doesn't ruin the fic.  
> I also hope you enjoy this very much.  
> Leave comments below, and, as always, thank you for reading!

Adrien sighed happily as he collapsed on the sofa.

“Stop looking so…lovey. It’s freaking me out,” Plagg grumbled as he floated over to him.

Adrien turned to him with a smile. “I can’t help it, Plagg. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy,” he said. 

Plagg averted his gaze when he mumbled, “Well…that’s real good, kid. I’m happy for you.”

The blonde smiled kindly at him. Even though Plagg didn't like to admit it, he did care about things other than cheese.

Take Ladybug’s kwami for example. Plagg was always going on and on about Tikki. He never admitted it, but Adrien knew his kwami missed his other half.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Plaid grumbled, flying over to the cheese platter near his desk.

Adrien laughed as he watched him. It was then that he noticed a notification showing recent media on Ladybug. 

Eyebrow quirked curiously, he walked over to the monitor.

The first thing he saw was Ladybug smilingly at the camera, a joking smile he suspected she reserved for her friends. Then he was the headlines: LADYBUG’S IDENTITY REVEALED.

His breath faltered. Had she done this purposely? She looked so happy in the snapshot, he couldn’t imagine her doing so on accident. This thought made his heart ache a little. 

Adrien knew he should understand, knew she probably wanted to do it on her own time…but why couldn’t they have done it together?

He snapped his attention back to the video. If he pressed his play, he would know for sure, more than he already did. His suspicions would be confirmed.

Taking a breath, he pressed play.

Marinette was standing there. He released his breath, forgetting his previous worries as he smiled.

The first thing he heard was Alya being the camera saying, “Ladybug. Transform for the camera.”

“You won’t post this online,” the other girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Alya shouted back.

Then, “Tikki, Spots on!”

Adrien smiled. He wasn't surprised. How could he be? It only made sense the two most amazing people in his life were one and the same.

Ladybug leaned in close to the camera and gave the lens a kiss. “Lots of love from Ladybug!”

The camera tilted slightly as both girls broke out in laughter. 

And then Marinette was standing there again.

“I wonder how much I could sell this for,” Alya pondered slowly.

Adrien's heart began to race as he realized that Marinette hadn’t meant for this to get out. Would Alya have…no. She couldn’t have.

Marinette rolled her eyes, and the blonde smiled seeing his lady in his classmate. “I know you wouldn’t.”

The camera was back on Marinette, focused once more.

“So tell me Ladybug, how has your year been?”

There was a pause before she spoke again. “Well,” she began. “Like I said before I worked on my designs, helped my parents with their bakery, and did all my school work.”

Adrien smiled, catching a glimpse of the life of the girl he had chased after for so long.

Marinette spoke again. “Am I forgetting anything? Oh, right. I also fought crime, defeated the villain Chat Noir and I have been trying to take down for years now, and struggled with my unrequited love for Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. Who turned out to be the same person.”

She smiled. “So, you know. The usual.”

Adrien’s life was changed forever from that point on.

 

He froze. Then pause and rewind.

“Am I forgetting anything? Oh, right. I also fought crime, defeated the villain Chat Noir and I have been trying to take down for years now, and struggled with my unrequited love for Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. Who turned out to be the same person.”

Rewind again.

“Am I forgetting anything? Oh, right. I also fought crime, defeated the villain Chat Noir and I have been trying to take down for years now, and struggled with my unrequited love for Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. Who turned out to be the same person.”

Rewind again. And again. And again.

“You’re going to break the computer,” Plagg grumbled to him.”

Pause.

She loved him. Marinette loved him. Both sides of him.

His heart felt as if it could burst. Adrien smiled.

“She really loves me,” he whispered.

“Yes. You watched her say it about 10 times now,” Plagg said. Then, “Of course she does, kid.”

Adrien pressed play again, smile never fading.

He would tell her he felt the same way. Tomorrow. Then he could say it to her everyday for the rest of their lives.

On camera, both girls burst out laughing again.

“Why don’t you just tell him,” Alya asked.

 _She won’t have to anymore,_ Adrien thought. But he was curious as to why she hadn’t admitted her feelings to him so he watched closely.

“And what would I say? Oh Adrien, by the way, I’m Ladybug. And I’ve loved you for the past two years. No biggie,” Marinette replied sarcastically.

Alya sounded annoyed when she replied. “No, seriously. Pretend this video is for him, what would you say?”

“Seriously,” Marinette pondered this for a second. “Then I would say,” she hesitated, but only for a second, and in that second Adrien stopped breathing. “I would  say I’m sorry for letting you down and not revealing my identity with you. I was scared. What if I disappointed everyone? What if I disappointed you? I lived in a constant fear of that. I know Marinette is Ladybug, and that they’re the same. I’m not insecure, just…what if I’m not good enough for other people? I love you, Adrien. I fell in love with Chat Noir too. But could you ever love me?”

His heart broke. How could she ever think this about herself? How could he have let her think like this? Didn't she understand how amazing she was? He would definitely have to set her straight on this. No matter how many “I love you,”’s or kisses it took(Adrien secretly hoped he got to show her how amazing she was for the rest of his life.).

(Spoiler Alert: He does.)

An empty laugh broke his the silence. 

“So, um, yeah,” Marinette said, looking down. “That’s what I’d say.”

Silence for a moment, then, “Can you turn that off?”

And his monitor screen turned black.

Adrien slumped against his chair.

How did she not know he loved her? How did she not understand that no one would be disappointed with her, that she was the most incredible person he had ever met?

As his monitor skipped to the next recommended video, one of Ladybug and him fighting an akuma, Adrien only had one thought on this mind, a thought that made him very determined:

He was going to prove to Marinette just how amazing she was, and just how much he loved her back.

He smiled.

And Plagg groaned as he clicked a few buttons on his monitor going back to watch Marinette confess her love for him.

Needless to say, both a lovesick Adrien and an irritated Plagg now knew the words by memory.

 


	4. Matchmakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien decide that Alya and Nino need a little push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra something :).   
> Thanks for reading. Comment your thoughts.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Ladybug watched from the shadows as Chat Noir slunk through buildings, careful not to be seen before ducking and rolling, landing next to her.

“I got your message,” he said passing her a manilla envelope, filled with all the information they would need.

“Excelent. Good job, kitty,” she said distractedly scratching under his chin. Her attention was on the envelope which she eyed with a greedy desire.

“This is everything we could ever need to get the job done,” she continued.

“We’ll succeed, of course. We always do,” her partner said with a cocky tone.

Ladybug smiled at him. “Don’t go getting a big head, _mon chaton._ This might be our most difficult mission yet.”

Slowly she opened the envelope.

Chat Noir shared a sly smile at what they saw inside.

Slipping the papers back in, she help her fist out to her boyfriend, who tapped his own against hers.

“Operation DJWifi is a go.”

 

Marinette was early. 

This was a rare thing and should be noticed. She was early, and Adrien? Adrien was late.

With another sigh, she tapped her foot against the pavement, waiting.

“Marinette! Marinette! Can you answer some questions for the newspaper,” A high pitched voice called out. 

The teenage girl sighed as she turned to see a reporter running towards her. Ever since she had made her announcement, Adrien and her had been mostly left alone. There were instances, however, where things got complicated.

“Not one, but you can make an appointment,” Marinette replied, with a sugary smile.

“Oh, it won't take long. I insist!”

Marinette’s smile turned into an angry frown. Who did this person think she was? Oh, she wanted to see Ladybug, she would-

“My lady,” a familiar voice called form behind her.

She twirled and smiled in relief when she saw Adrien making her way towards her.

“Is she bothering you,” he asked nudging his head to the reporter.

The older women rolled her eyes. “It’s just a few questions,” she grumbled.

“That we don’t have to answer. Have a good day,” Adrien said before taking Marinete’s arm and leading her away.

“I don’t know how you handle it,” she grumbled.

“Experience,” the blonde said, a distant look on his face.

Marinette touched his arm gently, giving him a look that told him everything he needed to know. He smiled gently, as he gave her a quick peck on the mouth.

“We should hurry, Alya and Nino are waiting,” he said.

Marinette tugged him to a halt. “And you want to interrupt that?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Er-I didn't think this through, did I?”

The girl laughed, a joyful sound that Adrien watched and heard in awe. “No, you silly kitty. Walk as slow as you can.”

Despite their attempts to stall, they were there in only 10 minutes.

“Wait,” Marinette said, pushing him behind her. “We have to see if they’re making progress on their own.”

The two teens slowly peered around the corner and into the window only to see Alya excitedly showing Nino something on her phone. Nino was staring at Alda’s voice as she talked however, a small smile on his face.

Marinette groaned, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “She’s hopeless, I told you.”

Adrien threw an arm around her, leading her inside. “Not with us here to help her.”

 

Marinette held it in for about three minutes. She was trying to stick to Adrien’s plan, she really was. But she was just too excited for her friend. She wanted Alya to be happy as she had when Adrien and her had finally gotten together. 

And Alya has supported her through the whole…ordeal. Marinette owed her so much. They had a special friendship, the two girls.

It was then that Alya and Nino met eyes and shared a smile. What had they been talking about? Oh boy, maybe _she_ was the hopeless one…all she knew was that Nino and Alya had to get together _now._

Which is exactly what led to her ruining Adrien’s plan.

“You two should date,” Marinette blurted.

Adrien shot her a glare. Alya chocked on her drink. Nino…Nino blushed and looked down.

“Um…you okay there, girl,” the red head asked.

The other girl nodded enthusiastically. “I’m amazing! Just like you two would be together!”

Adrien groaned. “Way to be subtle, Mari.”

Alya was now blushing as well. “Subtly has never exactly been her thing, blondie,” she said with a grin.

The blonde boy laughed as well, as Marinette glared at the two of them. “I can be subtle,” she hissed.

All three of her friends shared a look before bursting out laughing. And Marinette was soon distracted as she tried to prove her point.

Neither Adrien nor her noticed how Alya and Nino now sat closer than they had at the beginning.

 

“Phase 2 is a go,” Marinette whispered into a walkie talkie.

“I’m right here,” a voice whispered in her ear.

She twirled and glared at her boyfriend. “Well, yes, I know that. But these are fun!”

Adrien smiled at her, the smile that said he adored her. “Sometimes you are wise beyond your years. And then sometimes…”

Marinette swatted him as they both giggled.

“Hey what’s going on,” Alya said out of breath.

The two other teens straightened up as they turned to the red head.

“Nino needs your help! He said only you could do it! Hurry,” Mari shouted, pushing her to the closet, where Nino was already locked inside.

“Hey what’s goin-” Marinette cut off Nino before he could finish.

“Sorry got to go bye,” she squeaked, then she locked the door.

The handle jiggled. 

Then, “Marinette you open the door this instant!”

The girl hopped on her two feet, then pretended to try opening the door. “Oh no! This was supposed to be a prank. I must have accidentally locked the door! What shall I do? Hmm…I know! I’ll go get help. I’ll be right back!”

Adrien groaned. “I think it’s a good thing you didn't take up a career in acting.

She pouted at him. Then, “How long should we leave them in there for?”

The blonde considered. “I’d say…about two hours.”

Marinette smiled at him. “I was going to say the same thing.”

 

The closet was silenced as they got closer three hours later.

“You were supposed to remind me,” Marinete hissed.

“Yeah, well you shouldn't have distracted me,” Adrien hissed back.

She blushed at the memory of his lips and hands…“Let’s just get them out!”

She didn't see the smile Adrien gave her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to find…Alya and Nino asleep.

“They fell asleep,” she muttered. Then, as a groan, “They fell asleep.”

“No, Mari! Look how they’re sleeping,” her boyfriend whispered.

She took a closer look, and grinned at what she saw. Nino with an arm around Alya, and Alya with her head on his shoulder.

Marinette pulled out her phone and took a quick picture. “This is so cute,” she cooed.

Alya groggily opened her eyes. “There you guys are!”

Nino woke up a second later. He blinked at Adrien. “Dude…you were gone for like…hours!”

Adrien winced. “I know, I’m sorry man.”

But he smiled, risking a quick glance at Alya. “It’s all good,” he said dreamily.

Marinette and Adrien shared a smile. Maybe their plan would work after all.

 

Marinette hooked her arm into Adrien’s as they walked to class together. “So…phase 3?”

The blonde turned and raised an eyebrow at her. “What about it,” he asked back.

The girl blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Ah well…you see, the thing is…,” she blushed and played with a button. “I kind of forgot what it was,” she murmured. 

Adrien stopped and gave her an incredulous look. “What?!”

She gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry! I was just so excited for this to happen, I only read up to phase 2, thinking we wouldn't need to complete the whole plan.”

“Wasn’t it you who told me not to get a big head,” her partner asked with a smirk.

Marinette fixed him with a look. “It’s you and me. We can do anything…what if this doesn't work, Adrien?”

Adrien took her hands. “Hey, now. Of course we can do it.”

“I know, I’m just scared. I want her to be as happy as I am, the happiest possible like me,” she admitted.

He raised her chin, meeting her gaze. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been too.”

She kissed him, throwing her arms around her neck. 

When they pulled apart, she smiled at him. “You’re right. Of course we can.”

They continued walking, hands intertwined. 

“So…phase 3…”

 

It was happening. Phase 3. The last part of their plan. This was complex, and had taken some superhero scheming. But the duo was sure they would succeed. 

It started when Alya walked into the classroom. Chloe walked to the door…and spilled her coffee onto Alya. 

“Oh no,” the red headed muttered.

“Great. Well, sorry,” Chloe said, leaving the classroom, but not before winking at Marinette and Adrien. Mari smiled at her before rushing to Alya. “Isn’t this the kind of thing that usually happens to me,” Marinette asked her best friend with a small smile.

“I guess I’m finally turning into you. Who knows maybe I’ll be a superhero next,” Alya replied with a smirk of her own.

Both girls laughed and began to walk to the restroom. A few moments later, Adrien began to follow them.

Then Nino began walking down the hallway, towards them. Marinette began waving her arms frantically, telling Alya a story to distract her. Nino began to wave to them…and then Marinette “stumble” pushing Alya forward and right into Nino. Adrien who had been behind them, had walked past them a minute before and was pushing Nino right back into Alya.

“Oh I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-I mean…a-accident,” Alya stuttered. Marinette was sure it was the first time she heard ever heard her friend stutter. She shared a victorious smile with Adrien.

Nino smiled softly at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s okay,” he said ducking his head to meet her eyes. Both teens blushed.

Marinette and Adrien fist bumped. Things were finally-Nino and Alya jumped apart making excuses before running in opposite directions.

Marinette’s smile fell. She had thought…she looked down in frustration. “Hey it’s okay. Maybe this didn’t work out, but I’m sure that next time-”

Marinette interrupted her boyfriend. “No, no more. This obviously isn't working and I don’t know what else to do.”

Adrien took her hand, pulling her into his arms. “That doesn’t sound like the Marinette I know,” he said softly.

She met his eyes. “I know, I just…I think maybe…maybe we should let them find their own way like we did.”

Her partner smiled at her. “I think it was more about fate and destiny than finding our own way.

“It was both, _mon minou._ And…thank you, I love you,” Marinette replied, smiling at him.

“I love you too.”

 

School was over and the two heroes were sitting next to each other on a building near the school, Ladybug’s head on Chat’s shoulder.

“We should do this more often,” the young heroine said.

“Mmm…I agree,” Chat said, kissing the crown of her head.

“Yeah, and you know-OH MY GOODNESS,” she whisper-shouted, jumping up.

“What, what,” Chat asked, snapping his neck around. 

“Look,” Ladybug whispered, pointing to the entrance of the school-where Alya and Nino were sharing a kiss.

“Oh wow,” Chat squealed. 

Ladybug giggled at her boyfriend’s reaction. 

“We did this, my lady. See, what did I told you,” he asked.

“You were right,” she said, giving him a peck on the lips. 

Chat swooned backwards. Ladybug giggled, grabbing him by his bell and pulling him towards her.

“You silly thing,” she said.

They both turned back to the new couple, to see them pulling apart with shy smiled on their faces.

The superhero turned back to each other and began walking away, giving the other two teens some privacy. 

“We should do this more often, my lady. We could be matchmakers,” Chat said.

“Mhmm…who’s next,” she asked.

“I say…Chloe and Nath,” her partner replied. 

“You know I was thinking the exact same thing,” she said.

They smiled at each other, before they continued over the sky of Paris, scheming as only teenagers could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should do a part two, describing what happens after he enters, with their relationship and everything else. Let me know what you think, please! Thank you


End file.
